User blog:Jgdiskint/all of my favorite powers that I have
This is Jeremiah Diskint and I am 18 and I have powers and abilities that no one has and I am going to list them *Invisibility: The power to''' render oneself unseen to the naked eye''' *Wallcrawling:The physical power in one can''' fasten unto and climb vertical and horizontal surfaces without falling.' *Wall running: The ability to' scale walls by running defying gravity. To run on any surfaces. ' *Wall walking: The ability to '''walk on walls to defy gravity you have the same walking style and the movements on the ground but it is different you can walk on any surfaces. (walls, ceilings, and other structures and buildings and construction sites etc.)' *Weather Manipulation: The ability to manipulate, control and affect the weather. *Nature Manipulation: The ability to manipulate the forces of nature and elements connected to it. *Ice Manipulation:The ability to reduce the kinetic energy of atoms and reduce temperature, combined with the ability control, generate, or absorb ice. *Superhuman Physiology: Aquire the physical body, powers, and feats of a superhuman. *Rodent Physiology: Power/Ability to Manifest rodent-like qualities and abilities and traits and attributes. The power to take on the abilities and attributes of rodents. *Raptor Physiology:Power/Ability to manifest raptor-like qualities and abilities. The power to take on the abilities of and attributes and traits and have a raptor like form of raptors. *Enhanced Strength: The power in which one can exert great strength from their muscles. *Chimerism: Power/Ability to be fused with an animal (s) on the genetic level. The power to be fused genetically with another species. Have physical senses far above those of the user's species *Enhanced senses: User's senses are drastically improved. Have 100% eye senses. ''' *Enhanced Visibility: The ability to '''become more noticeable by others. Become Instantly more popular or noticeable. *Fire Manipulation: The power to control and manipulate the kinetic energy of atoms to generate, control or absorb fire. Power/Ability to manipulate fire. ' *Time Travel: The ability to '''move through time at will. Power/Ability to travel through time. ' *Teleportation: The power to '''instantaneously move from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between. Power/Ability to teleport from one location to another. *Telepathy: The ability''' to 'read the thoughts of, and/or to mentally communicate with others. Read the thoughts of others or project thoughts into the minds of others. ' *Omnilingualism (multilingual bilingual): The innate power to decipher any oral language and speak any fluently'. Instantly speak and understand any language fluently. *Plant Communication: The power to '''communicate with plantlife.' Power/Ability to communicate with botanical-life. *Greek Deity Physiology: Power to use the traits and powers of Greek Gods and Goddesses. Ability to Mimic Greek Gods and their abilities. *Egyptian Deity Physiology: The power to have the traits and abilities of Egyptian Deities. Ability to have the traits and powers of the Gods of Egypt. *Roman Deity Physiology:The power to have the traits and abilities of Roman deities. Power/Ability to have the traits and abilities of Roman Gods/Goddesses. *Enhanced Vision: The power of enhanced eyesight. Power/Ability to see with enhanced clarity and various effects. ''' *Heat Vision: The power to '''generate beams of pure heat energy from the eyes. Power/Abillity to generate beams of heat from eyes, *Microwave Emission:Power to convert ambient electromagnetic energy into microwaves and manipulate it into various effects. Power/Ability to generate and manipulate microwave energy. *Microscopic Vision: The ability to see very small items. *Human Manipulation: The ability to sense and manipulate all the workings of a human body. Ability to control all the workings of the human body. *Intuitive Aptitude:The power to''' instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, and even powers without the need of long-term or special education.' Power/Ability to instantly understand the workings of anything no matter how simple or complex. *Enhanced Balance: The power to '''achieve a level of balance beyond those of a normal human. Power/Ability to achieve levels of bodily balance beyond those of normal humans.' *Enhanced Athletism: The power to perform acrobatic and gymnastic feats beyond those of even trained human athletes. Power/Ability to perform acrobatic/gymnastic feats beyond those of normal human athletes. *Enhanced speed: The power to reach extraordinary physical speed. Power/Ability to reach extraordinary speed. *Affinity: The power to become supernaturally enhanced when in contact with something, or when a certain event occurs. The power/Ability to become stronger when in contact with a certain something or event. ''' *Elemental Affinity: The power to '''gain strength from the Elemental Forces. Power/Ability to gain strength from the elements. *Electronic communication:The power to intercept, generate, and interpret electronic, digital, and radio transmissions with one's mind. Power/Ability to Manipulate and control electronic and digital transmissions with the mind alone. *Insect Manipulation: The ability to control completely a significant amount of insects. Power/Ability to control insects. *Insect Mimicry: The power to take on the abilities and attributes of insects. Power/Ability to Mimic the attributes, skills, and appearance of insects. *Transcendant Physiology: Power to possess the traits and powers of mythic god-like beings or mimic the ones from mythology. Power to Gain the Traits/Powers of a Mythic God-like Being or Mimic the ones from Mythology. *Electrical Mimicry:Electrical Mimicry is the the mutative power/ability in which one’s anatomical and physiological being literally becomes pure electrical energy. Power/Ability to become a being of pure electrical or lightning like energy. *Electricity Manipulation:The ability to control, generate and or absorb '''Electricity Power/Ability to manipulate electricity in all it's forms. *Gender Transformation: The ability to '''change your own or others gender at will. Ability/Power to change into opposite sex. *Identity Manipulation: The ability to alter any aspect of anybody's including your identity. Ability/Power to Alter somebody's or your own DNA structure. ' *Age Shifting: The ability to '''alter the physical ages of oneself or others. Power/Ability to Alter physical age in oneself or others. ' *Age Manipulation: Power to '''control the age of organisms non-living objects. Power/Ability to control the age of organisms and non living objects. *Memory Manipulation: The power to''' control memories of others'. Power/Ability to manipulate the memories of self and/or others. *Shapeshifting: The power in which one can '''shift the form of their body'. Power/Ability to change one's appearance at will. *Biological Manipulation: The ability to control all aspects of a living creature's biological make-up. Power/Ability to influence the cells of biotic organisms. *Thermal Manipulation: Powers to control temperatures. Users can control temperature. *Self Sustenance: The power in which one can significantly prolong the need of bodily necessities without the harmful consequences. Power/Ability to significantly prolong or nullify the need for bodily necessities without harmful consequences. *Thermal Resistance:The power to survive in extreme temperatures.Power/Ability to resist extreme temperatures. *Emotion Manipulation: The ability to control the emotions of others. Power/Ability to manipulate emotions. *Emotion Consumption: The ability to''' consume the emotions of others'. Power/Ability to consume emotions for nourishment. *Speed Swimming: The power to '''swim at incredible speeds'. Power/Ability to swim at superhuman speeds. *Mystical Martial Art: The ability to utilize mystical combat in multiple forms of martial arts. Power/Ability to Ultilize mystical forms of Martial arts. *Enhanced Tracking: The power to track people and objects with one's basic senses. Power/Ability to track people/objects over great distances. *Enhanced Combat: The ability to extensive fighting skills without the need of special or long-term training. Power/Ability to achieve extensive fighting skills without the need of special or long term training. *Weapon Proficiency: Power/Ability Master any and all weaponry. Ability to understand and use any and all weapons with the proficiency of a master. *Knowledge Replication: Power to replicate the learned knowledge and skills of others. Power/Ability to replicate the learned knowledge and skills of others. ''' *Blood Manipulation: The power and ability to '''control and manipulate blood, of oneself or of others. Power/Ability to control and manipulate the blood in self and/or others. *Enhanced Driving: The power to instantly or intuitively know how to use some or all forms of transport. Power/Ability to instantly or intuitively know how to use some or all forms of transport. *Flash Step: The power to use bursts of speed allowing the user to move faster than the eye can track, making it appear as if they have teleported. Power/Ability to use bursts of incredible speed. *Danger Intuition: The cognitive power to detect impending threats. Power/Ability to sense incoming danger. *Life-Force Manipulation: The ability to manipulate the essence of Life, which is present in all living beings throughout the universe. Power/Ability to manipulate the supernatural substance known as life energy. *Memory Absorption: The power to steal or absorb memories. Power/Ability to steal or absorb memories. ''' *Autumn Manipulation: Manipulate the essence of fall Manipulate the season, autumn, which is the mark of fall and the coming of end. *Spring Manipulation: Manipulate the essence of Spring Manipulate the season, spring, which is the ideas of rebirth, renewal and regrowth *Summer Manipulation: Manipulate the essence of summer. The power to manipulate one of the seasons: summer and the concepts heat, light, growing season and work. *Winter Manipulation: Manipulate the essence of winter. The power to manipulate one of the seasons: winter and the concepts of cold, snow, death and solitude. *Season Manipulation: Manipulate and control seasons shift between the natural solstices and equinoxes of one's environment *Natural Weaponry: Utiltize weapons that are a natural part of one's own body natural weapons The power to utilize weapons that are a natural part of one's own body. (claws, fangs, blades, beaks, clubbed tails, etc.) *Needle projection: The power to project needles (needles, nails, or quills) skin/mouth *Enhanced Bite: Have an incredib;u powerful bite Jaw and teeth strength beyond that of a normal human being *Precognition: Perceive future events. The power to perceive future events before they happen. Abacomancy to see the future in sand. *Paint Manipulation: Manipulate paint and the dimension/reality of their illustrations. The ability to manipulate any paint/pigment and make the paintings real. *Life Creation: Ability to create living beings. The ability to create living beings. *Cloth Manipulation: Power/Ability to manipulate cloth and other forms of threaded fiber. Power to manipulate cloth and other: *Enhanced Swordsmanship: Power/Ability to use sword weaponry with extreme skill. The power to be highly proficient in the way of the sword. *Zoanthropy: Power/Ability the power too think like a animal. The ability to think like an animal. *Solar Radiation Absorption: Power/Ability to Absorb and manipulate solar energy. Solar Radiation Absorption is the power to absorb solar radiation without being harmed or killed and then use it offensively and defensively. *History Reading: Power to instantly understand person's past. *Architecture Manipulation: Power to create and manipulate buildings. Power/Ability to create and manipulate architectural structures. The power to manipulate and create architectural structures from/with different elements. *Fungal Mimicry: Power/Ability to Mimic the qualities and attributes of plants. The power in which one's take on fungus-like physiology and behavior. *Elemental Healing: Power/Ability to heal by using the elements. The ability to heal own's self or others by using the elements. *Urban Manipulation: Power to '''control the urban areas and everything in them. Power to manipulate the aspects and traits of the Urban areas. *Valley Manipulation: Power to control the valleys and everything in them. Power to control the traits and aspect of the valleys. *Mode Switching: The ability to switch into different powers and abilities. The ability to contain powers in different forms and switch between powers and fighting technique. *Heat Transferal: Power/skill/ability to transfer or absorb heat. The ability to transfer or absorb heat. *Temporal Rewind: Power/Ability to rewind time. The ability to rewind time. *Stellar Manipulation: Power to generate/control energy from the stars. The ability to generate and control the energy and plasma produced by normal stars. *Literary Manipulation: Power/Ability to Manipulate books, scripts, and text papers. The power to manipulate books, manuscript pages, and text paper with one's mind. *Lie Detection: Power/Ability to sense lies. The power to detect lies. *Dragon Physiology: Power/Ability to use the attributes and/or traits of dragons. The power to use the abilities and attributes of a dragon. *Sephirot Empowerment: Power/Ability/skill to gain the aspects and powers of the sephiroths which compose the Tree of Life. The power to gain the aspects and powers of the Sephiroths which compose the Tree of Life. *Solar Manipulation: Power/Ability to control solar energy. The power to control and generate the solar energy. *Zodiac Empowerment: Power/Ability to draw power from Zodiac signs. The power to draw power from Zodiac signs. Category:Blog posts